Spring Break Mafia
| image = File:SpringBreak.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = "Bury their heads in the sand" | host = GMaster479 | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 3.11.15 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players #Waffleboy #Dee #Dd515087(Prince marth85) #Akaslickster #Coolkid #Yuiop #Auramyna #Boquise #Flamebirde #Jay Gold #RedPhantom #FatTony #Dr.Saab #Barcallica | first = Dr.Saab | last = Waffleboy, Dee, Akaslickster, Coolkid, Boquise, Flamebirde, Barc | mvp = Yuiop, Coolkid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on his own design. It began on March 11, 2015 and ended in a Goodies win in D5 (Mar 22). Game Mechanics Rules OOP: Earnhardt > Block > Redirect > Kill > Spy/other actions NP shows Successful redirects blocks and kills DP shows Role of lynched player and Lynch Saves Role Description COPS: Baddies HAVE BTSC and GROUP KILL WINCON: Be in majority #Sergeant Earnhardt: The scourge of all spring breakers in PCB. Can detain a student for a night and either take a 50% chance of learning his or her identity and releasing them, or hold them for 24 hours (that night and the following day cycle) without questioning. #Lieutenant Cuppi: A sly cop that works more behind the scenes. Can actively redirect one student each night. #Officer Jones: Uses city money to bribe students to change their lynch votes. New to the force and looks like he's still in college, so when he is spied he seems like a random student. STUDENTS: Goodies WINCON: Eliminate all cops and locals #Frat President: The main person that leads the drunken parties on the beach. Can RID Save any lynch victim provided they aren't suffering from alcohol poisoning. #Social Media Poster: She will take an Instagram photo of anyone who died and learn their identity. #Summa Cum Laude: Willing to protect his 4.0 GPA at all costs, he doesn't drink and he can't be poisoned from alcohol. He will instead try and guess the actions of 3 roles in the form of (Role) will target (Player). He will block any action that he guesses correctly. #Scholarship Football Player: Since it's the offseason, he gets violently intoxicated every night. He can freely kill every night starting N2, but if targeted for alcohol poisoning he will die that night because of his large alcohol consumption. #Theater Major: She is great at acting drunk though she never drinks. She likes going around and flirting and will learn one identity each night. #Flaming Gay Guy: He enjoys himself but also has a keen sense of when someone is in danger. He chooses one person to hang around with and save each night. #Snobby Rich Kid: His parents are paying his tuition in full. He has lots of money and can multiply his vote by up to x3 OR another person's vote by x2. #Biochemist: Another smart student. He can get drunk, but he also has a cure for alcohol poisoning that he can give to one student per night. He can get alcohol poisoning but cannot die from it. #Hot Blonde Girl: Having a good time and can passively redirect any student's action. Can't be killed at night. LOCALS: Indies Have BTSC WINCON: Be last standing #Local Teacher: A school teacher is the one who is giving everyone alcohol poisoning. He can give one person alcohol poisoning every other night. Will get to poison someone every night if their BTSCmate dies. #Retired Woman: She can also give alcohol to one person per night every other night. Will get to poison someone every night if their BTSCmate dies *Alcohol Poisoning: Alcohol Poisoning will render you useless for a cycle and a half (N1, D1, and N2). During your poisoning you action will not go through and your vote will not count. If the two roles above give alcohol poisoning to the same student two nights in a row they will die at the end of the night if not cured by the Biochemist. The Biochemist will cure you at the beginning of the night so if you're poisoned N1 and cured N2 your N2 action still goes through. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction GOODIES: * Waffleboy - Flaming Gay Guy * Dee - Hot Blonde Girl * Akaslickster - Frat President * Coolkid - Summa Cum Laude * Yuiop - Theater Major * Boquise - Biochemist * Flamebirde - Social Media Poster * Barcallica - Snobby Rich Kid * Dr.SaaB - Scholarship Football Player Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Waffleboy - Flaming Gay Guy #Dee - Hot Blonde Girl #Dd515087(Prince marth85) - Local Teacher - lynched D5 as Local Teacher #Akaslickster - Frat President #Coolkid - Summa Cum Laude #Yuiop - Theater Major - killed N3 by the Cops #Auramyna - Sergeant Earnhardt - lynched D1 as Sergeant Earnhardt #Boquise - Biochemist #Flamebirde - Social Media Poster #Jay Gold - Lieutenant Cuppi - lynched D4 as Lieutenant Cuppi #RedPhantom - Officer Jones - lynched D2 as Officer Jones #FatTony - Retired Old Lady - lynched D3 as Retired Old Lady #Dr.SaaB - Scholarship Football Player - killed N1 by the Cops #Barcallica - Snobby Rich Kid Actions Category:Games Category:Era 10